


Mornings Are Better With You

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dialogue Light, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Slow Dancing, hankcon - Freeform, i have been dragged into hankcon hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: After years of bitter awakenings, Hank has a good morning which gets even better thanks to the android in his life.





	Mornings Are Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> Song used: Can't Help Falling In Love - Elvis

Hank used to hate mornings. He hated waking up to a world where his son and wife weren’t there with him. He hated waking up to an empty, well almost empty, house. He hated waking up to just deafening silence. The only reason he ever got up was to get to work before Fowler could give him a long lecture for being late. But this time things were different. Many events happened. He met an android. He became friends with the android. He helped the android realize was alive and watched as he tipped the revolution to the winning side. And after that, they fell in love and Hank couldn’t be any happier. Usually Hank slept in until past ten on Saturdays, but he woke up early one morning to an empty spot beside him. That meant Connor was up already. Sighing happily, Hank pulled himself out of bed and slipped his sweatpants on that had been thrown on the floor last night before they had their fun. He did his business in the bathroom then ambled down the hall. Just as he was about to leave the hall, a familiar warm voice filled his ears and he paused to listen.

_Wise men say…_

_Only fools rush in…_

_But I…can’t help… falling in love with you…_

Hank chuckled softly as Connor continued to hum and move around the kitchen. The android was currently making breakfast, the large academy hoodie bunched up at the sleeves. Hank watched Connor for a moment before walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around the android’s torso. He rested his chin on his shoulder, his rough morning voice filling Connor’s ears.

_Shall I stay?..._

_Would it be…a sin?_

_If I…can’t help…falling in love with you…_

Connor chuckled softly and leaned back into Hank’s touch as he turned off the stove. His own arms then moved to rest on top of Hank’s own. He sighed in content and happily continued to sing with Hank, swaying gently with him as he did.

_Like a river flows…surely to the sea…_

_Darling so it goes…_

_Some things…were meant to be…_

Connor turned around to face Hank. A smile graced both their faces. With a soft chuckle, Hank leaned in and captured Connor’s lips. When they pulled back, they stared at each other and smiled again as they touched foreheads. Hank’s hand then moved to caress Connor’s cheek. Connor had thrown his arms around the lieutenant’s neck. He didn’t need to ask for Hank to know that he wanted to dance. Taking the android’s hand in his, they began dancing and gliding around the kitchen. Then Connor softly began singing again.

_Take my hand…_

_Take my whole life too…_

_For I…can’t help…falling in love with you…_

Connor looked up at Hank. Hank said nothing and pecked his lips. Honestly, what did he do to deserve a second at chance at love? at his life? He doesn’t know but what does know is that he’s ever so grateful for the android that found him before it was too late. Things had changed since then. Mornings were good again, better he’d say. Everyday he’d wake up now to Connor’s dorky smiling face. He’d wake up to the sound of his voice, the touch of his hands, and the warmth of his body in his arms. He’d even wake up to the android peppering kisses all over his face and he couldn’t ask for anything better. He had a reason to live again. He had a reason to open his eyes each day. He had a reason to get up in the morning now. Round and round kitchen they went, twirling and swaying. As they finished their dance, they gazed into each other’s eyes again. Their voices became one as they sung once again.

_For I…can’t help…falling in love with you…_

With a giggle, Connor pulled Hank into one more kiss. He then pulled back and buried himself in Hank’s arms. They enjoyed the peaceful morning, the birds outside chirping their own song. The sunlight streamed in through the windows and lit up the house with a warm golden glow. Everything was perfect. After all the years of sorrow and guilt, Hank was finally happy. They remained standing, basking in each other’s comfort before Connor looked up again into Hank’s eyes with the smile still on his face. He pecked him one last time.

“Good morning, Hank.”

Hank smiled and returned the kiss.

“Good morning, sweetheart.”


End file.
